


Breakfast in Bed

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [314]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Domesticity, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Cas wants to cook for Sam.





	

Despite Dean’s forays into nesting and cooking when they first got the Bunker, Sam usually cooks for himself. It’s usually, quick, and easy, and as nutritious as he can make it, considering the prior two requirements. Salads are good. Kale shakes in the morning work. Sandwiches, heating up cans of soup, sometimes making pasta if he’s feeling adventurous. It’s all easy stuff.

But it keeps his body fed and that’s Sam’s biggest–only, really–requirement. So he spends as little time in the kitchen as he can, eats as quickly as he can, and gets back to work. It’s a system, and it works.

That is, until he wakes up one morning, only to find that what woke him up is Cas closing the door with his foot, carefully balancing a tray of food.

“What’s this?” Sam asks groggily, pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Breakfast,” Cas says, setting the tray over Sam’s lap. “You never eat enough, and certainly not good food. So…I found some cookbooks downstairs, in the library. I read them while you were sleeping, and then thought I would try. You’ll have to tell me if it tastes okay,” he says. His eyes are so big and hopeful that it could taste like cardboard and Sam wouldn’t say a word, honestly, although Sam isn’t going to bring that up.

He takes a sip of the coffee, then cuts a bite of pancakes and raises it to his mouth. It’s good, just fluffy enough, golden brown and perfectly done. The coffee is a little weak, although if Cas learned to make it from a book, it would be. Sam’s caffeine consumption is a little above average, to say the least.

Sam bites off the end of a strip of bacon, too, because Cas won’t accept Sam’s pronouncement until Sam’s tried everything. The bacon is crispy and warm.

“It’s great,” Sam announces. “Thank you.”

Cas beams and Sam continues eating. “You don’t have to cook for me, you know,” Sam says as he finishes off a piece of bacon.

Cas shrugs. “It’s something people do for each other, isn’t it?”

“Sometimes.”

“Then I wanted to do it. I like making you happy, giving you things. Especially things you need.”

“Well, thanks,” Sam says, taking another bite of pancake.

Cas makes a hand motion towards his own face. “You have…syrup….”

Sam swipes at it, but by the way Cas is still gesturing, Sam guesses he was ineffectual. Cas sighs, leans over the tray, and licks the syrup off Sam’s lower lip.

He pulls back and smiles. “I like feeding you,” he says.

Sam can’t help but smile back. “I think I could get used to it,” he admits. He looks at his tray, then at Cas, then back at his tray, unsure of which one he wants to devour first.

In the end, the food is cold when Sam finishes it, but he can’t be bothered to care.


End file.
